


no proof, one touch (but you felt enough)

by violents



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Airplanes, Angst and Fluff, Background Snowbaz, Baz Penny Brotp, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), DEC 1 - WLW, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violents/pseuds/violents
Summary: Agatha and Penny barely left each other's sides in the time between defeating the vampires and leaving America.(or, what Penny might have been thinking.)
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554958
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Agatha Wellbelove fics, Carry On Countdown 2019





	no proof, one touch (but you felt enough)

**Author's Note:**

> title from You Are In Love by Taylor Swift. I don't even know if that title is relevant, but [ its MY fic and I get to choose the taylor swift lyric titles](https://img.ifunny.co/images/024b4eefc6eb656cce83e9d458a6060b2a9cd83b92f301caca130624da934577_1.jpg)
> 
> anyway this is tiny but it made me cry enjoy

In the days between fighting the vampires and leaving America, Agatha and Penny barely leave each other’s sides.

When they’re not holding hands or clutching each other’s arms, they’re sharing jumpers (Penny’s big hoodies make Agatha look  _ too  _ small and drawn, and Penny wants to grab on to her and never let go) or using each other as pillows. It gets to the point where even Simon, who isn’t the type to see physical affection as inherently romantic, thinks to question how truly platonic it is.

It’s just… there’s something about Agatha that makes Penny’s heart clench whenever she sees her. She hasn’t had the time or emotional energy to really think about what that means, yet.

It feels somewhere between ridiculous amounts of love (which of  _ course  _ she loves Agatha, she’s known her for years and they’ve definitely been through some hard stuff together), some kind of pity-adjacent feeling she tries to push away, and a need to make sure Agatha knows she has somewhere she is wanted and needed, someone who values her and knows she’s more than pretty (though she undoubtedly is beautiful).

She isn’t really sure what happened to Agatha with the NowNext vampires, but she can only imagine how  _ used  _ she might feel. How used she might have felt her whole life.

Penny knows that Simon losing his magic made her evaluate her own worth, and the revelation that maybe she  _ wasn’t  _ good enough to save the world alone sent a shockwave through her comparable to the evening Simon tried to let her channel his magic. She also knows she thinks too hard about these things, and maybe if she just let things be then she might have a better chance at doing things well. After all, that was how Simon got through eight years of being the Chosen One: head first, no thinking. She was always the brains of the operation.

Maybe she shouldn’t psychoanalyse Agatha. Maybe that’s not productive in this situation. Maybe she should just hold on to her, be a grounding wire rather than a control panel. 

She thinks that  _ stupid stupid  _ metaphor, and almost laughs aloud because of how ridiculous it is. She thinks,  _ I’m losing my mind.  _ She thinks,  _ I won’t lose anything else. _

So, she squeezes Agatha’s hand three times as she sits beside her on a plane, armrest lowered. Agatha nestles her head in the crook of Penny’s shoulder and snuffles in her sleep. Her golden hair smells of vanilla and mango, still, though they’re 18 hours into the flight and she hasn’t used shampoo in over two days— the scent should have faded by now. Maybe that’s just part of Agatha’s magic. 

Penny sees that Simon is asleep on the other side of the aisle, holding the armrest white-knuckled with one hand and resting the other gently on Baz’s knee. Baz, himself, is wrapped up in a movie. She sees him look fondly at Simon, and almost wants to cry for the thousandth time when something achingly sad passes over his face, and again when he leans down and kisses him on the forehead. She smiles, forced, to stop tears forming in her eyes, and squeezes Agatha’s hand again.

Agatha must not have been deeply asleep, because she wakes up this time. 

“Wha… are we there?”

“No, not yet.”

“Is food here? I want herbal tea, if they have it.”

“No, food isn’t here.”

Agatha sits up, pushing her hair out of her face. Penny misses her warmth already.

“Then why’d you wake me up?” She pouts like a tired little kid, crinkling her eyebrows.

“Didn’t mean to. Go back to sleep.” Agatha shrugs and snakes her slender arm around Penny’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder again and staying there for just a moment.

She sits up, and kisses Penny’s forehead in a flash, and then goes back to her original position before Penny even registers it. Her eyes fall closed, long eyelashes fluttering for just a second. Her full lips curve into a pleased smile.

Agatha’s lipgloss feels cool on her forehead as the air vent above her blows air over it.

Penny leans down and kisses the top of her head, and gauges the reaction. Agatha’s smiling a little wider, and still holding Penny’s hand, and there’s pink dusting her cheeks. Good, then. 

This is good.

“Goodnight.”

Penny lets her head fall back against the seat cushion, and then looks over and sees Baz, who’s grinning conspiratorially at her.

_ “What?” _ Penny mouths at him.

_ “That was so cute!”  _

She sticks her tongue out at him like a child, and he laughs a little and turns back to his movie. 

Penny leans her head against Agatha’s and closes her eyes. Maybe they’ve got a disaster to solve at Watford, maybe nothing is going to be right for a while. But this feels as close to  _ right  _ as she’s known since probably seventh year, and she is determined to enjoy it for as long as she can.

And when Penelope Bunce is determined to do something, nothing will stop her.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com).
> 
> thanks for reading! kudos and comments fuel me to write more dumb gay shit bc as much as i adore asexual agatha, now that micah is Cancelled penny and agathe deserve to be girlfriends and that can coexist with asexual agatha in my book
> 
> bye


End file.
